Reference is made to the following pending U.S. patent applications which were filed on the same date the instant application was filed, are owned by the assignee of the present application, and which relate to the same commercial apparatus on which this instant invention is employed: Ser. No. Ser. No. 807,616, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,450, Ser. No. 807,573, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,802, and Ser. No. 807,617, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,295.